Black Nightmare
by EmiJ-x
Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIGHT NIGHT. Bella is tumbling into her very own Black Nightmare. Full summary is inside. Rated M for violence, swearing and lemons. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Black Nightmare**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIGHT NIGHT. When Lucifer brings Edward and Bella a woman that appears to be none other than Edward's mother, he is instantly hooked. However, Bella senses something dark about this woman and instantly doesn't trust her, especially around her newborn son, Kian. Can Bella protect him before it is too late? And what happens when Kian starts to have nightmares that no one can fully understand as Bella falls deeper into her very own Black Nightmare. **

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Sub-genres: Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Lucifer, he's mine.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Lucifer: Awe, I'm yours.**_

**EmiJ-x: Shut up knucklehead.**

_**Lucifer: Em?**_

**EmiJ-x: Yeah?**

_**Lucifer: We're back honey.**_

**EmiJ-x: I know, isn't it amazing?**

_**Lucifer: I'm not in the first chapter *pouts***_

**EmiJ-x: Darling, you are, I made sure you were.**

_**Lucifer: *grins* good, please make sure everyone knows how to pronounce my grandson's name.**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh yeah, it is spelt Kian but pronounced Kee-an.**

_**Lucifer: Excellent, enjoy readers!**_

* * *

_I'm over_  
_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_  
_Clouded by the memories of the past_  
_At last, I see_

_I hear it fading_  
_I can't speak_  
_Or else you will dig my grave_  
_We fear them finding_  
_Always whining_  
_Take my hand now_  
_Be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_  
_Because I'm not the only one_  
_We walk amongst you_  
_Feeding, raping_  
_Must we hide from everyone_

**_~ Forsaken – Disturbed ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Devil's Game**

It was dark, horribly dark as the shadowed figure roamed through the streets in his black jumper and black jeans. He was a vision of sheer horrific beauty as he cleared his throat to make sure everyone knew of his presence, since he seemed so powerful and unique in every single step he took, every breath that filled his lungs and the sound of the thrumming heartbeats hit his ears with a soft smile gracing his face.

Fools.

All of them.

He knew that.

He embraced that.

His son would be proud of him if he could see his own father basking in the glory of knowing that the bloodshed he could create would wreak havoc among the people but his son would not be so gracious if he knew what his father was planning. For she was just a girl, young but beautiful with long jet-black hair that touched the top of her waist, she was but 19 years old but whenever she saw him making a presence, she would smile at him and nod her head in greeting and Lucifer would feel his pants tightening as he'd ball his hand into a fist but find the courage to respectfully nod back. Her eyes were the colour of ice with a light hue of baby blue, skin snowy white and he wished he could ran a single fingertip down her cheek and along her ruby lips, just to see how soft it really was compared to how it appeared.

He felt his black ponytail hit his back once, twice as he strode before he stopped and glanced around, odd, where was she? He stepped out of the pub and growled, sensing a disturbance in the air as he glanced up and down the street before he found her, slumped against a wall her head lolling, a bit mark on her neck as he crouched down beside her, running his fingers along the wound and rising his fingers to taste the sweet liquid on his tongue. He felt himself morphing but he shook it off, turning to the girl and forcing her to tilt her head back.

"Amelia?" he breathed, she hummed and let her head rest against his shoulder. He shushed her gently, "sweet girl, you must wake up so I can get you home."

"Can I not stay here, with you?" she murmured gently, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

He gulped audibly and forced Amelia to look at him, "My dear girl, I'm not the man for you."

"You are," she responded, reaching to cup his cheek, "I love you, Lucifer, I don't care, please."

Lucifer wasted no time as he scooped her up into his arms and darted down the lane, not letting the beauty out of his arms.

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

**13th September 2013**

I sighed as I rocked Kian to sleep, Edward was doting around the room, organising the wrapped presents up in the corner, those that had been sent by our friends and relatives were on one side, people who were trying to get in Edward's good books had sent gifts that were on the opposite side of the room. I didn't even care, I was too wrapped up with my son to bother glancing up as Edward came to sit beside me, gently brushing the dark brown tufts away from our son's forehead, the lights above us brought out the bronze hues in the undertones of his hair.

"He's so beautiful, like his mommy," Edward murmured, leaning across to kiss my cheek. "It seems like it was only yesterday that he was born."

"I wish, he's making me tired all the time," I giggled, Kian wasn't like any other baby.

He was two months old but when he was just two weeks, he could crawl and then when he reached four weeks, he was walking and running around and now he could talk. However, I found this to be a good thing because it meant when he reached his first birthday, he would be able to talk and run around like a mad person and Edward and I could have more babies. I smiled as Edward shook his head, reading my mind through the blood bond as he leaned across and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"We'll have as many children as you like," Edward responded, I turned and he pressed a harder kiss to my lips, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Do you want to put him to bed?" I murmured, Edward nodded and scooped Kian from my arms, disappearing but then returning with a baby monitor in his hand.

The sound of the front door opening and closing had us both jumping as Lucifer burst into the room, carrying what looked to me a young girl. "Edward, you have to help me."

I got to my feet as Lucifer laid the girl across the sofa, I could smell the scent of the hair dye she'd used to make her hair the flat black color it was. I winkled my nose as Lucifer shot me a look, knowing that I could sense everything fake about her, the colored contact lenses she wore in order to see better, the dyed hair as Edward took in the girls' form before turning to his father, cocking his eyebrow. Lucifer ignored the look, "Get Carlisle on the phone, just do something, save her."

"Why?" Edward wondered but grabbed his phone to call Carlisle while I took the baby monitor from him just as Kian's piercing cries filled the air.

Quickly, I left the pair of their own devices as I rushed up the stairs and scooped Kian up into my arms, instantly, he calm down, my little toddler as I leaned his head against my shoulder and let him sleep in my arms, but the sound of crying could still be heard over the baby monitor. I hesitated in the doorway and switched it off, listening carefully as the sound of crying caught my attention, it wasn't my son and I glanced around the room, the crying seemed to be getting closer and closer to me.

I ran down stairs, jostling Kian slightly but he didn't awaken and hurried back into the living room where Edward and Lucifer were arguing.

"Guys," I stated, they continued and ignored me, "Guys," I snapped again but they just ignored me, continuing to argue. "Hey!" I finally yelled, they both looked to me as I moved Kian so he was cradled in my arms, "there's someone in his room, a child or something, I could hear crying but-"

"It was probably outside," Edward soothed gently but I frowned deeply, it wasn't outside because we lived in the middle of a damned forest but I let it go. Maybe I was just tired and my mind was playing tricks on me, I don't know as I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes before moving to place Kian on the chair were he rolled over as I covered him with a red blanket and turned to the young girl.

I stroked back her hair, "why do you want to help her, Luce?" I wondered gently.

"I just do," he murmured back, I turned to him with a frown as he fidgeted, then he sighed and crouched beside me, "Because she's no ordinary girl."

I looked back to her, pouty red lips, high cheek bones, smooth ivory skin, long flowing hair, she was beautiful for a human. I turned my attention back to Lucifer who sighed heavily, "she's Edward's mother."

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Short but sweet and *gasps***

_**Lucifer: I know, I know, shocking isn't it?**_

**EmiJ-x: You sly dog.**

_**Lucifer: I know, I know, of course, I'm the devil.**_

**EmiJ-x: Literally, the devil.**

_**Lucifer: I know, you're drinking pear cider with the devil, imagine that status on facebook.**_

**EmiJ-x: I will probably have a load of bible bashers knocking on my door. Anyway, I watched the Conjuring the other day and I have a huge bruise on my wrist, can you tell your friend that I don't have any children for her to murder please?**

_**Lucifer: Way ahead of you sweetheart. Anyway, let me see this bruise.**_

**EmiJ-x: No, you will poke it *gives him evil eye before smiling* I don't like her.**

_**Lucifer: Ahh, but you can't give anything away yet sweetheart, remember?**_

**EmiJ-x: I know, I know, by the way, you have a lot of fans.**

_**Lucifer: I know I do, I always have.**_

**EmiJ-x: *mumbles* pig headed dickhead.**

_**Lucifer: You love me, get over it! Anyway, thank you for readings reviewers, leave a review and I will visit your dreams-**_

**EmiJ-x: *coughs* Nightmares *coughs***

_**Lucifer: I'll have you know I am devilishly handsome.**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh bad joke. Thank you my readers and I love you all. **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Black Nightmare**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIGHT NIGHT. When Lucifer brings Edward and Bella a woman that appears to be none other than Edward's mother, he is instantly hooked. However, Bella senses something dark about this woman and instantly doesn't trust her, especially around her newborn son, Kian. Can Bella protect him before it is too late? And what happens when Kian starts to have nightmares that no one can fully understand as Bella falls deeper into her very own Black Nightmare. **

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Sub-genres: Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Lucifer, he's mine.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: So what's her name?**

**Lucifer: *silent***

**EmiJ-x: Hey Luce, don't worry, this story is in the past.**

**Lucifer: I know but I blame myself.**

**EmiJ-x: You mustn't, there is nothing you can do now, it happened and that's the end of it.**

**Lucifer: I guess you're right.**

**EmiJ-x: We're spoiling it for the readers darling, come along, let's have some tea and you can tell me all about chapter 3.**

* * *

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
As days go by, the night's on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_**~ Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars ~**_

**Chapter 2**

**Suspicion**

I watched him closely as he stood behind his father with a hard expression on his face. Kian was sleeping soundly in my arms once more as Carlisle made sure the girl was comfortable, I was pretty sure Lucifer was not happy with Edward, judging by the plausible tension that was surfacing the air. I tried to keep my eyes away from the woman sleeping on the sofa but I didn't trust her.

There, I said it out straight.

I didn't care that she resembled Edward's mother. I didn't care that Lucifer had a spark of good in him to save her, he didn't need to have that spark for me to know that. I didn't care. I just wanted her out of my house and as if he could sense my unease, Edward turned his gaze to my face and I could see it in his eyes. The hurt, the pain as though he had a big decision to make and that is was frightened me more than ever. If this woman, truly was his mother, then I would have to accept it but she was nothing like Edward, I knew she dyed her hair and the contact lenses would probably disappear from her eyes but I didn't trust her.

I looked away from him quickly, dropping my eyes to my sleeping son as I noticed Alice move towards me, she whispered something that only I could hear. "She's fake."

I turned to her and nodded once but Alice straightened up while everyone else in the room seemed poised, waiting for her to wake up, even Edward. I got to my feet.

"Bella?" Edward questioned automatically.

"I'm putting Kian to bed," I murmured gently, resting his head against my shoulder, Alice followed closely behind me, clearly knowing something more.

I headed up the stairs, dragging Kian's cot across the floor, ignoring the loud sound it made and headed for my bedroom. Edward insisted that we share a room and the baby be separate but tonight, I didn't trust my baby alone without any supervision, so he would be staying in our room whether Edward liked it or not. Alice lightly picked up the other end so it didn't scrap loudly as we plopped it down and I carefully placed Kian into the centre of the large mattress and stared at him.

"Her name is Amelia," Alice informed sourly, I turned to gaze at her, "She's nineteen years old, lives in Jersey but her mom made her move to Seattle, at least, that's what she's told everyone. I don't like the look of her, her aura is all wrong."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"She has this dark black smock that seems to cling to her body, like snakes and stuff, it's weird, like it licks at her skin and everything. She's not human, she's just pretending to be but Lucifer can't see that because she has a resemblance to Edward's mother but that's not all. She has no connection to Edward's mother or Edward, so the fact remains, who is she?" Alice demanded, tapping her chin with a long fingernail while I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at my son with a heavy heart.

Then the door opened and Alice turned to see my husband hesitating in the way, I cocked my eyebrow but didn't remove my eyes from Kian. Alice ducked out of the door and disappeared down the corridor, I cleared my throat and knelt down on to the floor, reaching through the bars and squeezing Kian's hand in my own. "Why did you move his cot?"

"Because unlike you, reality got the better of me," I snapped, Edward tilted his head to one side out of the corner of my eye. His jaw was taut, eyes hard and I didn't particularly want to look up at him, to see that he was angry with me would be something I would like to avoid in our first year of marriage. I didn't even want to go down that route of knowing whether or not he was more angry at me or his father. I didn't pry, I just concentrated on Kian until I felt Edward's kiss on my throat.

"I heard what Alice said." I tensed, my entire body going rigid until he kissed my shoulder, "She is not my mother, I don't care."

My head whipped around, "She is...I don't know but she isn't good Edward, I know she's not, I can sense it."

"I know," he cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "I know."

"Don't," I got to my feet, moving around him towards the curtains as I dragged them across the window and slammed our bedroom door, eyeing the lock with a heavy heart before I gulped to see he was standing right behind me. I clicked my tongue, "I don't want her here, Edward, if she does turn out to be your mother, then fine, she can stay." I paused for a second, watching him for a moment before I sighed, "and she can come here to see you and Kian but when she's here, I won't be."

"She's not my mother," Edward snarled, I stared at him and knew that he meant that. He didn't trust her and that was good enough for me, I ran to him and he caught me with ease, holding me to his chest as our lips locked together but I knew since our son was present, we couldn't do anything like that.

Edward gently laid me on the bed beside him, I was facing the baby in the cot and I smiled as my eyes drooped closed.

I dreamed of Edward and myself on a lone island, hugging and kissing, doing everything married couples would do but it turned dark, Edward and my expressions became pained and distant, his hand reached for mine but it felt like someone was dragging me back, forcing us apart before I jerked awake, sitting up and switching the light on, ultimately waking Edward as my eyes went straight to the cot beside the bed, Kian's expression morphed into one of pain and sadness, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh baby," I whispered, leaning down and scooping him up as he instantly started to cry.

"M-m-mommy," he cried, I shushed him gently, kissing his temple as Edward blinked once, twice and I turned to him. I slid back into bed, sitting Kian on my knee and Edward shifted.

"Hey little man, what's up?"

"Bad dream," Kian cried, I frowned, rubbing his back. "This lady talked to Grampie and he looked scary but normal and Daddy, you went to eat mommy."

Kian started crying and I pouted as I pressed his head against my shoulder, I turned to look at Edward who frowned, wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms as he straightened up against the head board, leaning over to kiss my temple. "Look little man, I love mommy, I would never hurt her, in fact, shall I give her her birthday present now?"

Kian nodded eagerly, wiping his own tears as he hiccupped but slid between us as Edward leaned over into the bedside drawer and took out a velvet rectangular box. I smiled as he opened it, showing my a pearly necklace with a diamond heart attached. I gasped, piling up my hair as he fastened it around my throat, holding the diamond was gold encasing with the Italian words_ il mio cantante_.

I smiled softly, kissing Edward on his cheek and then kissing Kian's hair. "I get to give you my present tomorrow, I too tired."

I chuckled, running my hand through his thick bronze-brown curls as I scooped him up and the minute his head hit the pillow, he was asleep but the sound of distant crying didn't go unnoticed by me. I scowled, turning to Edward who cocked his eyebrow. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The crying," I whispered, shushing him as the sound of the crying seemed to get closer and closer but Edward just frowned.

"Bella, I can't hear anything," Edward murmured as he threw the quilt back over me, reaching across to turn the lamp off but I rubbed my eyes, running my finger across my forehead. I let out a little whimper because my head started to throb, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, instantly the pain dissipated and I sighed snuggling into his chest.

I closed my eyes and waited, listening closely, within minutes, Edward was sleeping.

However, the sound of my bedroom door opened had my immediate attention, my eyes went to the door to see that girl, Amelia, stepping into the room. She wasn't looking at me, her lip was twisted upwards into a sneer as she took in sleeping Kian, I watched her as she moved across the floor and glanced down into the cot, staring at him with her hands resting on the cot. Her lips were moving so fast, I couldn't get any words until her eyes flickered to me and she smiled darkly.

I went to get up but my body felt heavy, she tossed her head back and I could see her laughing as I fell into the black spiral.

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

Lucifer groaned, rolling over on to his feet as he felt his throat burning, he blinked and glanced to Edward his son with pride. However, something was different, off, wrong and he didn't understand it. Lucifer frowned deeply, glancing at the tattoo that brandished his forearm, he ran a single finger over the bare skin, feeling his wife there but he didn't need to worry. He rose, moving towards the doorway, opening the heavy set wood and heading down the corridor. Edward had had a nightmare, he was only five so it wasn't his fault. He missed his mommy.

In the grand ball room of their Italian Castle, Lucifer headed down the stairs, snarling at a couple of the humans around the edges, the slaves to his Demons.

He was King.

King of Demons.

King of Vampires.

King of Shapeshifters.

King of Werewolves.

King of Witches, Warlocks, Wiccans, Satanists, all Religions, Fallen Angels, Incubuses, Succubuses, Jinnis, Genies, Banshees, every single creature that ever roamed the earth, whether it be good or it be evil, he was their ruler and they bowed to him.

He was God in a Devilish, sinister way.

Lucifer grinned at that thought as his head fell to one side as he took in the young girl in front of him, she smiled softly.

"Amelia," Lucifer nodded but then turned to his adviser, Heidi, who looked a little uncomfortable. He moved towards her, caressing her cheek in a soft touch before allowing her to lean in to whisper the simple words. Lucifer's entire expression morphed into one of fury and disgrace, he hissed before throwing Amelia's small body across the room. She laughed, aloud before a billow of purple smoke filled the air around her and shew as gone, vanished. "Find her, find her now!"

The guards hurried off as Lucifer paced up and down before grabbing one of the nearby humans, sniffing their necks and shuddering with a sheer look of delight on his face. Then he bit down hard.

He would fix this.

But what did he need to fix?

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

I woke up feeling ill and disorientated. Where was I? Who I was with? What was happening?

I looked down at the soiled mattress, we'd been down here since I was born. My dad cuddled me when I rose from the mattress, smiling up at me with such pride and joy in his face as my mother kissed my cheek. I swiped my mahogany hair up into a ponytail, only this felt wrong, on so many levels, completely and utterly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," I whispered in response, knowing that not being grateful for what we had wouldn't be fair to my parents.

"That's good, Mrs. Weber went missing," my mom murmured sadly, I felt tears welling in my eyes. Angela, her dad and the twins were left without the woman that kept the family together.

I shook my head but noticed my dad eyeing something at the base of my throat. My eyes dropped to the heart, I frowned in confusion. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know," I reached up, touching the diamond and a load of images fluttered across my eyes and around my head as I gasped, jumping back to my feet and searching the room.

Kian? Where was he? Edward? My husband?

The sound of the crying was distant, getting louder until..

The door opened and Angela cradled one of the twins to her chest as she entered the house with a sad expression on her face. Pity filled me as I went over and hugged my friend tightly to my chest, I felt tears welling in my eyes.

Something wasn't right. "Where's Edward?"

My dad scoffed, "That bastard, Prince of us all, basks in the glory, pretentious dickhead."

I scowled, shaking my head, "You like Edward!"

"No I don't," my dad scoffed, my mom cocked her eyebrow before my dad pointed at the necklace, "If he's given you that necklace, I'll fucking kill him, Bella."

"Dad-"

"Bella, you've never met Edward," Angela murmured gently, I shook my head, jerking away from her gentle hand as I staggered back away before I threw open the front door and stormed out into the middle of the road.

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Okay, what's going on?**

_**Lucifer: You'll see.**_

**EmiJ-x: Luce...**

_**Lucifer: Em...**_

**EmiJ-x: What's she done?**

_**Lucifer: Emily! I am going to spoil it, come on darling, let us write chapter 3 and let the readers review because they all love me. *winks***_

**EmiJ-x: *sighs* fine, thank you everyone and I love you all.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Black Nightmare**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIGHT NIGHT. When Lucifer brings Edward and Bella a woman that appears to be none other than Edward's mother, he is instantly hooked. However, Bella senses something dark about this woman and instantly doesn't trust her, especially around her newborn son, Kian. Can Bella protect him before it is too late? And what happens when Kian starts to have nightmares that no one can fully understand as Bella falls deeper into her very own Black Nightmare. **

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Sub-genres: Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Lucifer, he's mine.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EmiJ-x: NO TIME TO TALK, LET'S GO!**

**Lucifer: Eager?**

**EmiJ-x: Shut up you! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

**_~ My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Downward Spiral**

A horse bucked and I fell to my knees, holding my arms up to shield my face as the male jerked the horse away, snarling down at me with big black eyes but I just straightened up, glaring back as I sneered. He looked surprised, hoping down as I went to turn away but he grabbed my arm, I kneed him in the groin and he went down as I stepped back a couple of steps before a hand came down on my shoulder, a spark shot through my body as I whirled around and went to hit the person in the face but he grabbed my wrist, twisting it as I gasped.

His eyes were blood red, skin pale, bronze hair messy on the top of his head as he flashed his fangs at me. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button down, no tie and the three buttons of his shirt were open.

"Hey, don't hurt her, she's sick," my dad ordered, I jerked away from him.

"I'm not sick, what the hell is going on?" I laughed hysterically, "is this some joke? Where's Kian?"

I searched everywhere as Edward smirked, watching me as I looked around before slapping him hard across the face. He growled and his hand was around my throat, tight but even through the material of his leather gloves, I could feel the warmth as I choked a little. I wasn't a Demon, I was a human, my life had changed so I did the one thing I was taught by Renee when she was readying me to meet the entire family. Whenever I was braced against the wall, brace my feet against the vampire's chest and shove, it worked and Edward staggered back as I back flipped away from him, and on to the small roof.

"I'm sorry your highness," my mom apologised, turning to glare at me as I breathed hard, rubbing my neck.

"Edward," Lucifer's voice sparked my attention.

"Lucifer," I called, he hissed, getting out of the carriage so fast as he snarled at me but it didn't frighten me, I dangled my legs off the roof and breathed before wiping tears away. "What the hell is going on?"

Lucifer frowned, turning to my mom, "Is she ill?"

"This is all your fault!" I yelled, he turned to look at me in confusion, "If you hadn't brought back that stupid Amelia-"

"Amelia," Edward sparked.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "What business do you have with Amelia?"

"None, she's the reason all this is happening," I huffed, lying back against the roof before I sat up with a gasp, clicking my fingers and hoping down but stumbling a little when my human ankles couldn't handle the impact, surprisingly, Edward reached out to steady me as I took a deep breath and dragged myself away from him to pace, ignoring the searing pain in my ankle. "You brought her to the house, asking for Carlisle because he can change Vampires with amazing self control. He only changes Vampires who he believes won't rebel, just like the shape shifting leader was supposed too because you're Lucifer, you were kicked out of heaven and you decided so that God wouldn't be able to control what you did, send Edward on Earth while you ruled in hell and he controlled everything evil on the planet."

Lucifer was watching with fascinated eyes, Edward's eyes narrowed while I looked to my mom and dad who were staring at me with worried eyes. "I went to Forks for a criminal case and I didn't go because my mom went missing and we couldn't find her anywhere, yes, of course! I remember now!" I cried joyously, everyone was staring at me like I was crazy but I carried on going, "Jacob Black and me interviewed Carlisle and Edward, Edward demanded I was alone and we...we had a nice talk and you invited me out but then you turned up where I was staying with a rose that had the words il mio cantante!"

"Dannazione all'inferno, she's a spy," Edward hissed, going for me but Lucifer stuck his arm out, holding him back and smiled at me, waving his free hand for me to continue.

I sucked in a deep breath and continued to pace, "You bit me," I showed them the marks on my neck that were faint but still visible, I knew to the Demon eye. "I was surprised until Jacob was accusing you of murder, okay we had sex when I should have been interviewing you but that is by the by. Anyway, Jacob Black and his band of shifters were planning a rebellion but you turned me into a demon, which is-"

"She's a spy, she knows too much!" Edward yelled angrily, all his teeth becoming sharp as his eyes blackened in his fury.

Lucifer turned to his son before looking back at me, "Isa-belllllllla," he drew out, I nodded as he took a step forward and touched the chain but not the heart around my neck. "Doesn't this necklace look familiar, Edward?"

Edward hissed and froze before a deafening growl ripped through him, "You dirty little thief."

"Ah" Lucifer held up his hand, "She's never stepped foot in our castle, son."

I turned to my dad and mom who were eyeing the necklace as Angela stepped back, watching with fright as all the other people watched quietly.

I gulped audibly.

Lucifer smiled, "Dear girl, get into the carriage."

I didn't have a choice when Emmett grabbed me around the waist and literally threw me into the carriage, he was wearing an armored helmet and I grinned at him, he narrowed his eyes, "Hey Em, you remember me, right?"

"Why is it speaking to me?" Emmett demanded, turning to look at Edward who just chuckled, Lucifer shook his head and the journey continued in silence as my heart tightened.

_It._

_It._

That's all I was, an IT because I was HUMAN.

I lifted my foot and shoved it hard against Emmett's groin as he gasped, doubling over while Lucifer grabbed my elbow in a bone cracking grip but I just laughed. Lucifer chuckled while Edward quirked an eyebrow, glanced briefly at me and turned away.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head and suppressing the urge to cry. Edward tilted his head to one side, eyeing his father before nodding once.

Arriving at the palace, I noticed Alice, she came running down the stone steps of the palace and opened the door to the carriage on my side, ignoring everyone as she dragged me away, jerking me forward before whispering, "She's insane."

I gasped and my shoulders sagged in relief, "What has she done?"

"I don't know, this is old magic, the only way it can be fixed is if you get Edward to remember and Bella, that's going to be hard."

I felt a lump form in my throat as I felt the tears welling in my eyes, Jasper waited at the top of the stairs, he sneered at Alice and I noticed the pain shoot across her face as she led me away from the stairs. "Is there someone else?"

"No," she sighed, "Not for Jasper, Emmett or Edward. They all refuse any woman that goes near them, last I heard, they're saving themselves for the one but Jasper won't even..." she shook her head and froze, turning to see Lucifer eyeing Alice, he shook his head and signaled to the left. Alice called, "I was going to clean her up sire, so she was scrubbed up well to be in the presence of you and the men."

Lucifer paused, Edward seemed pleased with that response while Jasper's answering look was smug, clearly they thought they were someone. Finally, Luce nodded and waved Alice on as she dragged me down the corridor before throwing me on to my back and taking me straight to a huge room that looked familiar. I gasped, knowing who's it was as Alice pottered around, "they gave me this room and I felt that...it was your room and I...Bella, I was so scared. I had to play along and Lucifer was so in love with Amelia when Edward was five, he called her mom and everything and then she just turned and disappeared. Lucifer has spent decades trying to find her, he knows something is wrong and Heidi was whipped and beaten to near death. They all think she's conspiring with Amelia."

I felt sick before I shook my head as Alice threw open the doors to her wardrobe and grinned.

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

Alice had dressed me in the tight bodice dress that was red and had gold diamonds covering the bust area of the dress. The skirt clung to my legs like a second skin, trailing slightly behind me and she'd curled my hair before pinning it up to my head and doing light makeup, she was currently leading me along the corridor with red gloves covering my hands with gold around the top of the sleeve and gold shoes on my feet as we headed down the stairs and to the left, to a small side room where Alice stopped me.

"...sounds a bit far fetched, dad."

"It doesn't, she knows something and that necklace! I carved that necklace myself Edward, there is no way and I know she has never stepped foot into this castle-"

"Alice was familiar-"

"Alice would never steal," Jasper quickly defended, Alice smiled softly.

Edward scoffed but Lucifer silenced them, "She is beautiful, a young woman and she knows far too much to be making it up. Let's just hear her out and if she says something we don't like, I give you permission Edward, to rip out her throat."

Alice knocked lightly on the door before she opened it for me to step in, I cocked my eyebrow as Lucifer looked over me with an approving gaze while Edward gaped at me. Lucifer gestured towards the chair opposite as I sat down, the poured something that was thick and red. I knew the scent and normally, I would bask in it but I could feel the sick feeling brewing in my stomach but I reached for the glass and downed the entire contents, enjoying the burn it created down my throat before slamming the glass down and crossing one leg over the other. Jasper stared at me with wide eyes, I turned my attention to Edward, "must be a real pain in the ass to no be able to hear my thoughts, huh?"

Edward snarled, Lucifer narrowed his eyes, I held my hands up in surrender. "Where was I? Oh yeah, we were married, had a kid called Kian, you," I pointed to Lucifer, "Brought this girl to our house, her name was Amelia and the minute she stepped in the room, I didn't like her. Edward had put Kian to bed but through the baby monitor I could hear crying, I went up and Kian wasn't crying. I could hear it and it was in the room, getting closer so I went downstairs. You were arguing and then you told me, Amelia looks like Edward's mother and I knew, I knew why you were trying to save her but Alice told me that we couldn't trust her. I didn't, straight away, I didn't like her. I wanted to keep Kian safe and her there wouldn't keep him safe. So I moved his cot into our room, you hated the idea of a child having to share because you liked...having me to yourself at night." I felt the blush fume in my cheeks and Edward tried to relax but the knowing look in Lucifer's eyes told me everything, I knew it and he knew it because he nodded for me to continue.

I turned to Emmett and smiled gently, "her name is Rosalie Hale, I don't know where she is, maybe she's with Carlisle but she was married to a guy named Royce, he raped her and left her in the middle of the street when Carlisle found her and changed her. She's very beautiful, loved you, she revolved around everything you did."

Emmett watched me closely as I turned to Jasper, I felt Alice step into the room. "Alice, how do you remember?"

"I'm a witch, we remember everything," Alice giggled, Lucifer looked to her and Alice's laughter cut off. "I thought it had been a dream, my friendship with Bella, my marriage to Jasper, her marriage to Edward, everything, I was surprised and scared when I came downstairs to find you so cross with me. When you brought Bella here, I could tell she remembered, especially considering...the necklace is personal, she wasn't wearing it before bed so it must mean Edward gave it to you before you went to sleep."

"It was a birthday present," I whispered gently, reaching up to touch the heart, "Amelia came into our room when she was meant to be lay on the sofa, fighting for her life and she watched Kian, I thought she was going to hurt him. You were asleep, you always thought my body was comfortable, you'd always rest your head somewhere and just sleep and then, she looked at me and I felt like everything in my body hurt, everything went black and when I woke up, I was on a dirty mattress with human parents. Who had been changed to vampires by the way."

Lucifer released a breath and took a seat finally, Edward was staring at me, I didn't look to him as I shifted in my chair, feeling uncomfortable in my human body as I watched Lucifer twirl the glass in his hand. "Ever heard of a herb called sage?"

I nodded, "You taught me that sage can be used in different forms. Burnt it can knock someone out, when it is ground it can poison someone sprinkled over food and when mixed with blood it can" I froze as he grinned, I stared at him, blinking twice before I launched myself over the desk and hugged him. "Oh I could kiss you."

I felt a strong hand shove me back into my seat, sending me near across the room but Alice grabbed the chair before I had chance, my head snapped up to see Aro, snarling at me. "Aro!"

His ravenous snarling increased.

"Aro, stand down," Lucifer commanded, wiping his forehead with his head as Edward finally tore his gaze away from me to look towards his father. "Bella, can I call you that?"

"Yes," I smiled brightly.

He nodded, "Can I have the necklace?"

I froze, my hand flying to the heart, "What if I forget?"

He chuckled, "You won't my dear, your brain isn't that powerful."

Alice unclasped the chain from around my neck and placed it on to Lucifer's desk. I chewed my bottom lip as it seemed to gleam, he narrowed his eyes. "Clever Edward."

"How am I?" Edward responded.

"You cursed it, only Bella and yourself can touch it, so you will remember everything with a simple tip of your finger and once you remember, the necklace will lead us to the problem," Lucifer clapped his hands, "Edward touch it, come on."

Edward shook his head, glancing to me and back to his father, "I'm not marrying a human."

"Oh for fucks sake," I got to my feet, sending the chair flying back, "I wasn't human when we got married, I was a Demon, you changed me, in fact, you snapped my fucking neck and left me in a cave. I killed a shape shifter for you!"

"I'm not marrying a foul mouthed human," Edward growled, flashing his fangs.

I rolled my eyes, "Last I remembered, you loved my foul mouth."

"Oooh, she's a feisty one," Emmett joked but he only got glares from Edward who turned back to me.

"I said no and that's final," he snapped before stomping out of the room as my heart shattered in a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Oooh...**

_**Lucifer: Ten chapters?**_

**EmiJ-x: I think so, depending on how long their falling out drags on.**

_**Lucifer: It is a while, my dear. I suppose we will just have to wait until the next chapter.**_

**EmiJ-x: I guess so. Thank you for reading, leave me a review! Love you all.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Black Nightmare**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO FRIGHT NIGHT. When Lucifer brings Edward and Bella a woman that appears to be none other than Edward's mother, he is instantly hooked. However, Bella senses something dark about this woman and instantly doesn't trust her, especially around her newborn son, Kian. Can Bella protect him before it is too late? And what happens when Kian starts to have nightmares that no one can fully understand as Bella falls deeper into her very own Black Nightmare. **

**Rated: M**

**Couples: Canon – E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Sub-genres: Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Lucifer, he's mine.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Lucifer: I don't think people are going to like this story.**

**EmiJ-x: Why not?**

**Lucifer: Because...**

**EmiJ-x: Lucifer, what happens?**

**Lucifer: Em, we're spoiling it, just let the readers read, okay?**

* * *

_(Turn around)_  
_Every now and then_  
_I get a little bit lonely_  
_And you're never coming round_  
_(Turn around)_  
_Every now and then_  
_I get a little bit tired_  
_Of listening to the sound of my tears_  
_(Turn around)_  
_Every now and then_  
_I get a little bit nervous_  
_That the best of all the years have gone by_  
_(Turn around)_  
_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_  
_And then I see the look in your eyes_  
_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_  
_Every now and then I fall apart_  
_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_  
_Every now and then_  
_I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_'Cause we'll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_(All of the time)_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

**_~ Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

Lucifer paced the grand room, his royal advisers Aro, Marcus, Garrett and Diego were perched on the steps near his throne, watching him while he lost himself to his deep thoughts. Isabella had spoken sense, she was currently wandering the corridors of the castle with Alice, they were somewhere and if he needed to consult with her, he would surely send for her. Aro didn't like the idea that Lucifer was relying on the ideas of a human, Lucifer knew this but he couldn't care what his long term friend wanted, right now, Lucifer needed to find Amelia.

He paused and took his chin in his hand, staring at the door, half expecting Amelia to just waltz right in but she never.

Sighing, he finally turned, the bottom of his black rope swished with the movement around his feet as he huffed out a long breath. He was wearing a plain black jumper and black trousers with a gold pendent sitting at his collarbone holding the two strings of his robe together. The pendant was a pentagram with an inverted cross sitting behind it.

Lucifer lifted his eyes to see Aro rising to his feet, "What do you think?"

"I don't think the girl is lying," Aro concluded softly, Lucifer nodded, "I just think that maybe she had an agreement with Amelia to test Edward's loyalty."

"If that was the case, she wouldn't feel so strongly, she wouldn't be here. If she was testing his loyalty to her, she would have expected him to find her," Diego argued with a slight Italian twang to his accent, Lucifer smirked.

"Yes but if she was testing his loyalty, wouldn't she simply test it by getting a woman to try to seduce him?" Marcus wondered in his gravelly voice. Lucifer smirked, Marcus had been there for him when he needed him most, his trusted sidekick in a way.

"You are all being ridiculous," Garrett breathed, then turned to Lucifer who cocked his eyebrow, "not you sire, these bunch of idiots. She brought you the necklace you carved for her wife, correct?" Lucifer nodded, Aro glared down at Garrett, "she has never stepped foot into the castle grounds, so how did she get it? Alice has never left the castle, she's always stayed locked in her room or she hangs around in the basement like a bat. She attends balls in black gowns, watches Jasper while he twirls other women before he always returns to her side where they do not even look at each other to communicate. The only other way someone could have gotten that necklace was if someone gave it to her and that someone is Edward. I don't think she is lying, I think we need to listen to what she says and maybe learn from her."

Lucifer contemplated what Garrett said while Aro huffed, sitting back on his step as Marcus turned to watch Lucifer who began pacing once more.

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

Alice and I were silent, she'd allowed me to change into a pair of sweat pants and a baggy jumper, I folded my arms tightly across my chest as I lost myself to my thoughts. Edward didn't love me anymore. My heart burned with a fire that I couldn't understand, I was his il mio cantante, even now when he looked at me, I could see the lust burning in his eyes whenever he looked over my body, the passion and the hunger for my blood. I knew it, I had seen it many times before, when I tantalized him just by being a centimeter, in the throws of our passionate love making, he would bite me in the most loving way.

A sealed caress telling me a silent I love you.

No more.

No more.

Alice brushed my cheek with her fingertip, ridding me off the stray tear I hadn't even realized was falling as we went down the stone steps.

"He will touch the necklace, soon," Alice murmured, lacing her arm through my own, I shook my head.

"He won't," I sniffled, "He won't ever touch it because I'm human, Alice. He didn't care, when he first saw me, it was like...I don't even know, this pull that forced me to go to him. I think he's the only reason I actually allowed myself to go to Forks."

Alice kissed my temple, "You have to keep the faith Bella, don't lose hope in love."

"Love," I scoffed an felt my face twist into a sneer, "it hurts more than anything. Yeah, we'd fight, which couple doesn't? We'd fight and argue about silly things," I smiled sadly as I remembered my son's smiling face, "Edward always had this thing for putting Kian to bed, they would read The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe every night, they didn't finish it until two weeks ago. Kian was so interested in witch stuff, he loved it, said that he would find a witch and love her forever. Edward had thought it had been funny that Kian loved the idea of a relationship like ours, our marriage wasn't cut out of hard stone. We loved each other and we only argued once in a blue moon and GOD! The makeup sex was out of this world, Alice."

"Lovely," Alice muttered, I giggled and nudged her, we giggled together as I shook my head.

"I should not be laughing right now." I felt another wave of tears come over me as we started for the gardens, "I should be looking for a way of forcing him to remember but - Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice was frozen, staring straight ahead and when I followed her gaze, I saw what had her attention. Edward looked bored but I could see the amused gleam to his eyes, the strawberry blonde on his arm looked proud as she giggled, resting her hand on Edward's elbow but his posture was rigid, as though he was not happy with her being there. Tanya looked towards me and sneered smugly before she grabbed Edward's cheek and pulled his lips to hers. He looked startled for a moment and I couldn't watch, I turned to Alice as the tears started tumbling, my eyes flickered to the pair, Tanya looked smug while Edward looked shocked.

I shook my head, turning and bolting as fast as I could back into the castle, up the spiraled staircase and into the guest room that Alice had suggested I stay in. I slammed and locked the door, burying my face in the pillow and crying.

Nothing was okay.

Nothing would ever be okay.

He didn't remember.

He didn't love me.

The life drained out of me.

The love inside me evaporated.

I was nothing but an empty shell.

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

Lucifer stood on the guest room balcony with his son at his side, the opened the door and stepped into the room, looking around to see Isabella's sleeping form on top of the bed. Lucifer moved closer, brushing some of her mahogany hair away from her face, her lips were slightly parted and she had tear tracks staining her cheeks. Lucifer heard a whimper and turned to see Edward's crumpled expression, he moved towards his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Edward whispered softly.

"But it is," Lucifer responded, "If I hadn't brought Amelia to you, Bella wouldn't be in pain and she'd have her son with her, you'd have those memories of your son."

"I don't love a human," Edward lied through gritted teeth.

Lucifer knew that Edward wasn't stupid. When Demons - especially the royal family - were in love, they had to accept it. It was love at first sight for them, they needed that bond, they needed to have someone constantly there for them to rely on and to care for, the reason for their existence. Edward felt that and Lucifer thought his son a stupid man for denying it. Maybe it was because Edward could see the Angel within Isabella, the soft, innocent look to her face, the sweet curve of her lips as she smiled, her round doe brown eyes staring in wonder as she took him in whenever she looked at him, as though her eyes fell on him for the very first time.

Edward loved her.

There was no way around it.

He wanted to kill Tanya.

In fact, she was in the dungeon now for assaulting him.

Much to her chagrin.

Lucifer never liked her.

He shuddered.

Edward turned to his father, "What do I do?"

Lucifer smirked, "She won't just forgive you Edward, you have to prove that you-"

"I don't want too," Edward snarled, Lucifer got to his feet and glared at his son.

"There are many things in life that we don't like Edward, I hated your mother before I even knew her, then when I took her out for the first time, we argued and fought like cat and dog but we loved each other. It was not to be denied, you won't find another like her, you will become the lonely king when I pass because she is it Edward. No other woman can bore your children, satisfy your needs and whims, no other woman but her and do you want to know why?" Edward dropped his eyes to Bella, sleeping on the bed as her face crumpled and she rolled over, her hand searching the empty air before it fell back against the bed. "Because she has a part of your soul just as you do hers. She's lonely, empty without you."

Edward turned his head to his father, gulping audibly before he repeated the earlier question, "What do I do?"

Lucifer smiled proudly at his son and squeezed his shoulder. "Prove yourself worthy."

**.**

**B**

**N**

**.**

I awoke.

I showered.

I dressed.

Brushed my hair.

Did my makeup.

Put on a fake smile.

Shook my head to clear that away and tried again.

Closed my eyes.

Count to ten.

No.

No.

No.

He didn't love me.

There was no way around it.

As I sat here in a knee length pale lavender colored dress with long lace sleeves and a round neckline, the waistline sat perfectly so the skirt could flow out around me.

Pale skin.

Straggly hair.

Eyes too big for my face.

Lips dis proportioned.

Ugly.

Human.

I was human and he didn't love me because of it.

I swiped a tear before it had chance to ruin my makeup.

The door opened and a tall man with cropped black hair and wide red eyes surveyed my room before they landed on me. Pale skin, he smiled, flashing me his daggered canines but not in a threatening sort of way, more of a gesture of kindness and friendship that he wished for me to know. I nodded but did not smile, keeping my expression the perfect mask of indifference and pain.

"Isabella," He bowed, I cocked my eyebrow but didn't turn to look at him, "King Lucifer requires your presence."

I turned then and nodded but before he went I asked, "Is this dress okay or do I need to change?"

He turned to me and smiled gently, taking my hand and planting a kiss. "He does not want you to dress up and he knows of your plans with Lady Alice."

I got to my feet as he dropped my hand, holding the door open for me so I could leave my room and go along the looming corridor, it felt like someone was watching me from deep within the shadows. Then I heard the crying again, it was like I was being followed, as though someone was trying to reach out to me and grab me in their arms, like they were crying because I was here. I thought it was one of the twins yesterday but it wasn't, it was too loud, too familiar to belong to the twins.

I shook my head before turning to the man, "Can you hear it?"

He frowned, "Hear what ma'am?"

This crying sound was too familiar and I gasped, looking around before I started to run ahead, the further down the corridor I got, the louder the crying became. I got to the top of the stairs and it cut off, my head whipped around as Lucifer stared up at me in shock, I froze, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were watching me, only Alice showed some confusion in her face before the crying sound started again. I turned to everyone, "Why can't you hear it?"

"Hear what, Bella?" Alice wondered as I turned to see a guard standing in the way, I slowly started towards him, he didn't make a move to stop me as I started down the corridor.

"Kian?" I yelled, the crying cut off for a moment. "Kian?!"

"Mommy?"

The distant voice had a sob breaking through my throat as I took off running again, going as fast as my feet would allow me too until I threw open a door and entered a dark, empty room. I looked around, sifting through toys and an old cot, my eyes hunted the empty air.

"Mommy?" the voice was louder.

"Kian? Where are you?"

"I can see you mommy," he whispered.

I felt Edward enter the room but I didn't even spare him a glance.

"Why does daddy look so different, mommy?"

"Kian," I cried, tears streaming down my face before I fell to my knees, I felt something move to touch my head, I jerked back to see an old doll. A little boy made of fabric, his hair was a messy brown colors, buttons eyes that seemed to have a greenish brown sheen to them as I reached for the doll, picking it up into my arms.

Kian was inside the doll.

* * *

**EmiJ-x: Why is Bella the only one that can hear Kian?**

_**Lucifer: It's not just Kian she can hear. Edward doesn't remember, in fact, he's clueless so Bella can hear her son crying out for her because he's scared.**_

**EmiJ-x: What's the significance of that specific doll?**

_**Lucifer: *stares at me incredulously* It looks like Kian?**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh...so wait, he's been-**

_**Lucifer: Yep.**_

**EmiJ-x: So she-**

_**Lucifer: Yep.**_

**EmiJ-x: Oh my god. So what happens now.**

_**Lucifer: Bella won't let go of the doll, you'll see in the next chapter what happens but I don't think anyone is going to be a big fan of Edward by the end of this story. Oh and Alice can hear Kian but she chose to ignore him because she just thought it was a crying baby.**_

**EmiJ-x: Could all witches hear the crying?**

_**Lucifer: Yes, you'll find out why in the next chapter, I promise.**_

**EmiJ-x: Okay, thank you all for reading, please leave me a review, love you all!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

After much consideration, I've decided to rewrite Black Nightmare and Lose my Mind.

Over the course of the summer and the beginning of this academic year, I've not had such a great time. My aunty is seriously ill, I'm currently studying in my final year of college and preparing to venture off to university.

I hope you all understand and I promise these stories will not remain deleted forever because I will write Black Nightmare when I have more inspiration.

I AM, HOWEVER, OUTRAGED...

because it was Halloween on Thursday, I was angry that no one seemed bothered that Black Nightmare didn't have a chapter when you all know I always do a Halloween update.

However, I can forgive you as I have been lacking and not committed. So ignore my little rant, I was just trying to lighten the mood.

HAHA.

Anyway, I love you all

EmiJ-x

xxx

P.S. LUCIFER IS ON HOLIDAY SO WE'LL JUST BLAME HIM ;D


End file.
